El Día de San Valentin
by Kiryuu Mayuki
Summary: Ese dia era perfecto, la gente regala sus dulces acompañados de emociones que esperan ser correspondidas, eso es lo que esperan ciertos vampiros, ser correspondidos (YAOI)


HOLAS! Vengo con otro fic y esta vez uno de Castlevania…es el primer fic que hago de esta pareja, pero como jugué la anterior vez el juego y era San Valentín… no pude evitar pensar en un fic sobre esta pareja…aunque lo estoy publicando un poco demasiado tarde… ´^^`, espero que les guste, alguna sugerencia, duda, amenaza (espero que no) serán bien recibidas.

ADVERTENCIA! ESTE FIC ES YAOI (BOYXBOY) si te gusta pasa a leer si no te gusta…el botón de atrás esta en la pantalla. Cualquier crítica al género o al fic por ser YAOI no será tomada en cuenta y serán borradas

Disclaimer: Catlevania no me pertenece (si me perteneciera….que feliz seria –mirando al horizonte-) pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo uso al los personajes para hacer fics sin fines de lucro.

Sin nada más que decir PASEN A LEER! -reverencia-

_**El día de San Valentín**_

Año 2038

Han pasado tres años desde que Soma derrotó a Graham y a (…) y descubrir que en verdad era un vampiro, las cosas habían cambiado mucho.

El asistía a la universidad normalmente junto con Mina su mejor amiga que sabia de sus poderes.

El personal de la universidad había cambiado también.

Genya Arikado, impartía clases como profesor de historia…la clase favorita de sus alumnas y algunos alumnos.

El joven peliblanco, hace no mucho se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por el vampiro, pero no se atrevía a decírselo por el simple hecho de que era muy tímido y no quería arruinar la amistad que tenia con el azabache.

Callo sus sentimientos por el mayor por un año, pero decidió decírselo, arriesgando mucho, pero tenía que hacerlo y lo haría justamente el 14 de febrero el día de San Valentín.

-Que es eso Soma?-pregunto cierta sacerdotisa amiga de Soma, con curiosidad al ver el objeto envuelto en un papel regalo que estaba entre los libros del peliblanco.

-(susto) Mina…n…no es nada deja de tomar a la gente por sorpresa quieres-dijo guardando de golpe sus cosas en el casillero, con la cara más roja que una rosa.

-(risilla) No creo que sea nada, de quien es ese regalo?-pregunto la menor con picardía.

-Te dije que no es nada, vamos se nos hace tarde-dijo más tranquilo y se marcho con la chica a su lado.

En la sala de profesores…

-Deberías decírselo hoy Genya, es un día perfecto para que alguien se confiese a otro-dijo un hombre de bigote y barba.

-Díselo de una vez, créeme más tarde la cosa puede cambiar-dijo una mujer rubia tomando una taza de café.

-Lo se pero como reaccionara ante lo que le diga…además…somos amigos y…

-Temes romper ese lazo, pero el que no arriesga no gana-dijo la mujer, esta dejo la taza de café y apoyo un brazo en el del hombre con problemas amorosos-Confesarse a alguien es como una batalla contra demonios.

-Dime ¿En que se parece? Pelear contra demonios es mucho más sencillo que esto-dijo con una ceja lazada.

-Pues debes atacar con valentía, al final uno puede sangrar o salir ileso-dijo con simpleza.

-Me sigue pareciendo más fácil pelear.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Yoko-dijo el hombre.

-No la apoyes Julius-dijo Genya molesto.

-Pero si no arriesgas no ganaras, debes de enfrentarle y decirle a Soma que lo amas.

-Tienes razón-dijo más seguro de si-Se lo diré en cuanto salga de clases.

-Adelante mi amigo-dijo dándole un empujón a su amigo haciéndolo salir del salón-Arréglate y prepara tus palabras!

La campana de salida sonó, Genya estaba por ir a verlo, aunque mostrara esa temple frío y calculador, estaba muy tenso, cuando el director lo llamo para hablar de algo de sus alumnos, ya cuando termino, no había nadie en el salón, y empezó a buscar al joven.

Soma en cambio buscaba a su maestro por las mismas razones que el, aunque claro el peliblanco no sabia de los sentimientos del vampiro milenario…En ese preciso momento se detuvo en seco en medio de los pasillos de su facultad.

¿Qué sentía Genya por él?

Amistad…u otra cosa

No…no…idea descartada

¿Por que?

Su relación era de amigos, aunque algo fría. Si Genya mostraba gestos de amigo era con todos, no había diferencia alguna, por lo tanto la idea de que el azabache mostrase sentimientos hacia el peliblanco era imposible, o al menos eso pensaba este.

En ese preciso momento, escucho la voz del azabache llamándolo; así que se escondió en uno de los salones ocultando su presencia de este.

¿Por que?

Simple; ya no estaba tan seguro de su decisión.

El mayor paso de largo la habitación donde estaba Soma y continúo su búsqueda, sabia que el menor estaba dentro de la universidad así que decidió en continuar su búsqueda. En una de esas se encontró con Yoko, Julius, Hammer y Mina:

-No encuentro a Soma.

-Tal vez se fue a su casa-dijo Yoko.

-No, debe estar aquí no lo vi salir de la universidad-dijo la menor

-Te ayudaremos a buscarlo-dijo la rubia sonriendo, los demás estuvieron de acuerdo con ella (1)

-Bien…Yoko y Mina vayan por el Norte, Julius ve por el este, Hammer por el oeste y yo por el Sur.

Todos asintieron y empezaron su búsqueda.

-Yoko-san ¿Por qué Genya-sensei busca a Soma?

-Ehh…por cosas que sabrás tarde o temprano-dijo sonriendo-*No creo que sea tan despistada como para no darse cuenta de lo que pasa*

Hammer tampoco sabia el por que de la búsqueda pero lo hizo por que la mujer que le gustaba se lo pidió.

En cuanto a Julius no tardo mucho en encontrarse con Soma que estaba sentado en el buró de uno de los salones.

-Soma ¿Qué haces aquí? Genya…digo…todos te estamos buscando por todas partes-dijo acercándose al menor.

-Quería estar solo-dijo el menor con el chocolate en manos.

-Eso es para…

-Genya-dijo serio pero con la mirada cabizbaja.

-¿Por qué no se lo das?

-No lo se, quizás el miedo al rechazo o la compasión…no lo se, estoy muy confundido y eso que hace una hora estaba seguro de decirle lo que siento, ahora no estoy muy seguro.

Por el lado sur.

-*Soma ¿Dónde estas?*-pensó serio...pero de pronto sintió la presencia del menor por el este-*Te encontré*-pensó mas tranquilo y se dirigió al lugar.

En el salón.

-Pero debes de decírselo-dijo el castaño.

-No lo se…

-Lo amas?

-S..si-dijo rojo al escuchar la pregunta tan directa.

-Pues díselo.

-¿Como?

-Con valentia, di "Te amo"

-T…te…amo.

-No, debes mirarle a los ojos-dijo tomando el rostro de Soma-Mirame, imagina que soy Genya-…

-Yo…

-Te amo-dijo el castaño completando la oración, pero al instante se escucho un estruendo ambos voltearon asustados.

-Julius…-dijo una voz de ultratumba.

-Ge…Genya…-dijo el llamado más pálido que una hoja.

-Eres un….traidor-dijo aumentando su aura de furia.

-Cálmate, no es lo que parecía.

-Era completamente a lo que parecía… te confié como amigo lo que sentía y sales con esto…-dijo haciendo explotar los vidrios.

-Genya cálmate estas destruyendo todo-dijo el menor intentando apaciguar al vampiro.

-Tiene razón Soma. Genya no podemos aclarar esto de manera más civilizada?

-Tienes razón…-dijo serio mirando al menor-Un duelo.

-¿Qué? ¿Un duelo? No me refería a eso.

-Hmph… ¿Temes perder contra mi? Cazador cobarde.

Eso dolió.

Las cosas no estaban yendo muy bien.

-"Cazador cobarde"?-dijo el cazador con un tic en el ojo-Al menos podría declararme a alguien sin hacer tantos problemas-Me llamas a mi "Cazador cobarde" Remedo de vampiro.

Muy bien las cosas no estaban yendo para nada bien.

-"Remedo de vampiro" –repitió molesto aumentando mas su aura oscura.

-Acepto tu duelo, veamos como te defiendes-dijo sacando su látigo.

-No podrás contra mi-dijo sonriendo malévolamente.

Genya empezó el ataque abalanzándose contra el cazador con tal fuerza que atravesando el salón, saliendo al campus.

El estruendo llamo a todos los presentes que solo era el grupo del vampiro de cabello blanco.

-¿Pero que diantres esta pasando aquí?!-grito la mujer, mientras veía como los golpes volaban.

Ya en eso llego Soma, algo pasmado aun por lo ocurrido.

-¿Soma que esta pasando?-pregunto Mina.

-No, lo se, Genya entro al salón me vio hablando con Julius y se puso furioso y lo reto a duelo.

-Bueno ver a los mejores pelear es un espectáculo único-dijo Hammer sonriendo y en si tenía razón.

-Este no es el momento de bromas Hammer si no se detienen ya podrían destruir el lugar-dijo la menor.

-Soma ¿Sabes exactamente por que se estan peleando?

El menor no escuchaba lo que sucedía, solo veían a su amigo y la persona que le gustaba pelear sin sentido, y no se quedaría ahí parado sin hacer nada, No señor, acabaría con este conflicto ahora.

-¿Soma?

El peliblanco no dijo nada y se fue a velocidad vampirica, con dirección al lugar de la pelea.

Los golpes y los esquivos eran parte principal de la pelea, justo cuando iban a darse un golpe crítico, Soma apareció en frente que los dos, ocasionando que se detuvieran.

-Basta ustedes dos-dijo el chico serio hacia el cazador-Genya…tenemos que hablar…pero no aquí-dijo posando su mirada a la del mayor.

El azabache hizo caso a Soma y se fueron los dos teletransportándose hacia la casa del vampiro mayor.

-De nuevo lo siento Julius-dijo el menor antes de irse, los demás acudieron para ayudar a Julius.

-Julius, ¿Qué paso?-pregunto Yoko.

-Una pequeña disputa... pero creo que las cosas saldrán bien *Ese idiota me debe una disculpa*-dijo sobándose la cabeza, dejando a los demás, con más preguntas que respuestas.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Genya.

Este vivía en una casa enorme a salidas de la ciudad, para evitar los ruidos molestos de la ciudad.

Ya dentro del recinto, ambos estaban más nerviosos, que fecha de entrega de exámenes finales, ambos sentados en el sillón de la sala, no sabia que decirse.

-¿Por qué retaste a Julius a un duelo?-dijo el menor serio sentado en la esquina del diván.

-Por que…

-¿Por qué…?-el vampiro mayor se canso de tanta cobardía, así que se armo de valor para decirle lo que pasaba, se acerco al menor acorralándole-Ge…Genya.

-Lo rete… por que pensé que estaba enamorado de ti, los celos me nublaron el juicio y lo rete a un duelo por ti, por quien se merecía tu corazón.

-Genya…significa que tu…

-Así es…te amo…desde que te conozco…no quería decírtelo por miedo a tu rechazo…pero hoy quería hacértelo saber-dijo mirándole fijamente-Te amo-dijo mientras lentamente unía sus labio a los del otro.

El peliblanco estaba rojo como un tomate y tieso como una roca, pero cuando pudo reaccionar, correspondió el beso del otro vampiro, enredando sus dedos con las hebras de cabello de Genya, el beso se hizo demandante y más apasionado, pero el aire se hizo ausente y se separaron.

-Soma… ¿Qué sientes por mi?

-Lo mismo que tu-dijo sonriéndole y tomando su rostro con ambas manos-Yo también te amo-el mayor no espero otra vez y se volvieron a besar apasionadamente, pero en medio del beso Soma lo detuvo-Espera, casi lo olvido-dijo mientras sacaba el regalo de su saco

-Soma esto…-dijo mirando el regalo bellamente envuelto.

-No digas nada, es un regalo de San Valentín, que venia junto con mi confesión-dijo rojo, a lo que como respuesta fue cargado a estilo princesa por Genya-¿Q…Qué haces?-dijo rojo como una rosa.

-Pues iremos a comer el regalo que me diste-dijo con la voz cargada de lujuria.

-Pervertido-dijo mientras era cargado y era llevado a la habitación del mayor, para comer el regalo (2)

Toda la noche en esa habitación fue llenada por los, gritos y gemidos de ambos.

Caricias.

Besos.

Éxtasis.

Así continuo por lo menos dos días, sin salir de esa habitación (3)

Ya de nuevo Soma se encontró con su amiga en la universidad.

-Soma ¿Dónde estabas? Te he llamado por 2 días y no contestabas tu celular-dijo haciendo puchero.

-Tranquila, estaba en casa de Genya y allí no hay buena señal-dijo algo rojo recordando todo lo que paso-Vamonos que dentro de poco tendremos clases-dicho eso empezó su caminar con la menor a su lado.

-¿Qué paso con la pelea de Genya-san y Julius-san?

-Pues, hable seriamente con Genya y este me dijo que iría a disculparse con Julius hoy mismo.

Dijo tranquilo y seguro de lo que le decía, pero antes de r a clases se dirigieron al salón de profesores donde estaba Yoko, Julius y Genya.

-¿Ya arreglaron todos sus problemas, verdad?-dijo el menor dirigiendo hacia ambos hombres.

-Si Soma, todo fue un mal uso de nuestro temperamento-dijo Julius sonriente.

-Me alegro ¿Oye Soma, ya sabes a que departamento te iras a vivir?

-Invite a Soma a vivir conmigo, y este acepto-dijo el mayor sonriéndole al menor que se puso algo rojo.

-¿En serio? Genial, felicidades Soma, estoy segura que ambos se llevaran muy bien, por eso estuviste dos días ausente, por que estabas viendo el lugar para ver como era-dijo la menor sonriendo completamente ajena a lo que estaba pasando en el lugar y solo los mayores siguiéndole la corriente.

Pero bueno, así son las cosas.

Feliz día de San Valentín!

_**The End**_

(1)Yoko aquí tiene aire de jefa.

(2)Ya saben a lo que me refiero con eso del chocolate. ¬/w/¬

(3)Que rayos tendría el chocolate de Soma ¿no? XD

NFDA: Medio que me salio un Soma muy lento en darse cuenta de eso ¿no? Bueno espero que les haya gustado no vemos. Jane!


End file.
